Actuallity
by XxKatZILAxX
Summary: Kiba finally realizes who he wnts to be with, some unexpected things happen. KIBANARU. YAOI. BOYXBOY. LEMON


_**Kiba's point of view**_

I never really knew how long I had loved him, that young golden haired boy. His eyes just seemed to pull me in every time I saw him, with his cheerful smile and the whiskers he had been born with. I know that I can never tell him, he wouldn't accept me after all. Boys aren't supposed to love other boys, but I can't help, where my heart has been taken. I sighed, taking in as much air as I could in one breath, letting it out slowly. I try to ignore the slurping sounds coming from him, but I can't help but imagine. I turn, watching as ramen slides into his mouth ever so delicately. He swallows quickly, grinning when he is finished with the large bowl full. He turns to me, his eyes full of joy and excitement,

"hey Kiba, are you gonna finish yours?" he asked, I looked down at my bowl, I had only taken a bite or two.

I shook my head, pushing the bowl towards him,

"thanks" he grinned, immediately scarfing it down.

I watch him again, my thoughts floating dirtily in my head. He finished the bowl quickly though, and we paid the man behind the counter. Waving we both walked away from the stand, we walk next to each other, his hands behind his head, mine at my side. As we walk he turns to me,

"wanna train a bit?" he asks, smiling in a pleading way.

I couldn't resist it, even though I wasn't really feeling up to training I nodded. His smile widens as he runs ahead of me, I can't help but stare at his ass. Once we arrive at the training fields we went further back, so we were in the woods, he starts pulling off his jacket, I give him a confused look, while at the same time trying to hold down the blush that was rising to the surface.

"what are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I don't want my shirt to get all sweaty" he says, pulling off his remaining top.

Immediately I turn my head, avoiding looking at his perfect chest,

"alright ready?" he asks, I'm forced to look at him, he's in a fighting position.

I nod, pulling off my gray overcoat, I get into my position, ready to block his first attack. He dashes at me, as expected of him, I dodge him, grabbing his arm from the side and sticking my foot in front of his, he fell over, dust flying in the air. He turns around quickly, sweeping my feet, I jump up, but I get grabbed from behind by a clone. My face went red, I could feel him pressing against me. He stood up, smirking at me,

"now Kiba" he started, walking closer to me, "whats been going on with you?"

'oh no, he's on to me' I thought.

"w-well" I looked away, struggling against his clone.

"before you say anything, I have to tell you something" Naruto said, suddenly looking away.

Naruto stepped closer, only inches away now, his clone holding me tightly. And suddenly, he kissed me, hands on my shoulders. My eyes widened, slowly starting to enjoy the feeling, but, he pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

"w-wha-" I couldn't even form a complete sentence.

He smirked,

"I know about your feelings towards me, I have always known..."he leaned closer, his lips by my ear, "I feel the same way"

"r-really?" I asked, he nodded, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

His clone's hands started to roam, fingers slipping underneath the top of my pants,

"I want you now Kiba" Naruto whispered, his hot breath making a shiver run down my spine.

I couldn't deny it, I wanted him too, I wanted him so badly, so dad it hurt. He came even closer, kissing me again, I returned it willingly, letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. My arms were still held to my sides by the clone, while Naruto's hands roamed freely against my chest, pulling at my shirt. He broke our kiss, I whimpered, wanting more. His hands went underneath my shirt, pulling it up and off. I so badly wanted to run my hands through his golden hair, but I couldn't move my arms. He took advantage of that, running his hands over my now bare chest, while simultaneously, kissing my chest. His lips passed over my nipple, his tongue flicking over it. I held back the moan that was fighting its way out of my throat. The clone was starting to pull down my pants, hands running over my thighs.

"Naruto..."I groaned, "let my arms go, please" I pleaded.

He smirked against my chest, his clone releasing my arms,. I let my hands roam over his chest, slightly pinching his nipples, he moaned, I smirked triumphantly.

"your my Naru-chan" I growled into his ear, grabbing his ass, which I had been yearning for all that day.

His face heated up as my hands squeezed his ass cheeks. I pressed closer, feeling his hardness against my leg, I smirked at his readiness. I slipped my hand down the front of his orange pants, feeling how hard he actually was, and my eyes widened at how big he was. He was shaking, barley able to stand still. I pushed him to the ground gently, crawling over top of him instinctively. My animal senses were heightened, I could smell his arousal, it powered me more. I pulled off my pants and his, including our boxers. I stared down at him as if he was my prey and I was the predator that has just captured him and was about to eat him, oh was I going to eat him. I went down, kissing down his stomach, all the way to his erect member. He let out a whimper as my lips left his skin, but he gasped when I licked the tip of his cock. I took him into my mouth, hips hips bucked up uncontrollably from the motions my tongue was making around him. Just before he came I stopped, looking up at him, into his deep blue eyes, that were now glazed over with what I could plainly tell as love, love for me. I flipped him over on his knees, I had to have him right then, but decided to tease him a bit more,

"do you want it Naru-chan?" I whispered into his ear, he groaned.

"yes Kiba-kun!" he basically yelled.

And with that I plunged into him, pushing into him completely. I moaned loudly, my hands clamped down on his hips, holding myself up. He was so tight, and so hot. As I thrusted into him I reached around him, grabbing his member and pumping him along with every thrust. I circled the pad of my thumb over his tip, he shivered with pleasure, and with each thrust his moans became louder. But still, I felt like I needed this, we both did, we are in love, I know that this isn't for nothing. I felt like I was gonna come, so I pounded into him harder, hitting a sweet spot, his moans were louder than ever before. I felt him shiver, so I pumped my hand faster than before, he screamed out,

"Naru-chan!" I huffed, we both came at the same time.

We both collapsed on the ground, panting and sweating. He rolled over, rubbing his head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Naruto?" He looked up at me.

"yeah?" he asked, he was still panting.

"do you really love me?" I ask, hoping he would say yes.

"yes, I really do" he smiles, yawning and drifting off.

"good" I mumbled, before drifting off with him.

I could tell that this was the start of something good.

* * *

_**Well, I hoped you liked my first yaoi lemon, well second, but this is the first with actual details, anyway, please tell me what you think**_

_**Yuki**_


End file.
